


Hands

by merry_magpie



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-12
Updated: 2010-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_magpie/pseuds/merry_magpie





	Hands

It was the same hand. It looked like the same hand, it felt like the same hand. But they were two different people.

Spike never believed that Angel and Angelus were different before. He figured Angel was being his typical moody, drama-queen self.

Yet, the sword-calloused hand with the firm grip on his cock was not the same he remembered from one hundred years ago or even six years ago. Spike arched his back pushing himself further into Angel's hand. Now, there was a tenderness to the touch that made Spike want more, need more. He hated Angel for that.


End file.
